1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector apparatus for projecting and displaying an image on a screen. The present invention also relates to a display output method and display output program of the projector apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a presentation using an image, numerous projector apparatuses which project an image on a screen are used. Nowadays, technologies of forming multi-functional projector apparatuses are making progress. For example, there is proposed a projector apparatus having a monitor camera that takes an image projected on a screen to detect a trapezoidal distortion on projection screens for performing screen position adjustment.